The Demons Within
by 311y4M3
Summary: You and your friend Mark are going to Brighton to visit Sean, but something is off. Antisepticeye and Darkiplier have both come for a visit. Jacksepticeye X Reader involved (Or Mark X Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**Side Note: I'm new to this whole "writing" thing so cut me some slack. I'm just a young little smol bean pursuing her dreams of being an author… I also will be calling Jack, Sean because it just looks more formal. Sorry not sorry. Thanks 3 ~ 311y (Elly)**

 **WARNING: MAY BE HEAVILY UNEDITED! (You have been warned)**

 _ **Sean's POV:**_

Ahh fuck! He's messing with my head again!

A wave of pain overcomes my entire body almost knocking him out. I double over onto the ground. My breath is slipping away every second I try to resist.

Keep it together Sean! You can't just go out like this.

It's too late. My vision goes black as "he" is under control.

 _ **Your POV:**_

I step out of the cab delivering me to Mark's house. I inhale sharply realizing that i'm actually here.

You can do this… just walk up to the door and knock on it. He's your friend, not some random person.

I walk up to his door and knock on it. Nothing. I knock again and wait a couple more seconds before backing up. I walk over to one of the windows that I can barely reach. I grab the edge of the frame and lift myself up. It's dark. I can see a single beam of light coming from what looks like to be a bathroom. A loud crash comes from inside the room. Startled, I drop from my viewing point. Another crash follows it.

What the hell is even happening in there?

Since she's been here before, I walk to the side of his house. I open the side door and carefully step inside. Plates are all over the ground, some broken. Mark's table is flipped upside down with a chair over it. All of the curtains are drawn with musky, black shades. It's horrible. Dark smoke seems to be floating in shadowy corners of the room. The air is much heavier in here, causing me to take deeper breaths. I hear a door slam upstairs and carefully navigate my way to the bottom of the stairs, stepping on Chica's bone and a broken plate along the way. I inhale again and place my foot wearily on the first step. My legs feel like jelly as I climb My way to the top of the stairs. More light is peering out of Mark's room. I can hear him mumbling something to himself.

"M-Mark?" I say wearily

The mumbling stops. I wait a few minutes before continuing. When I reach his door I hesitate before reaching out for the handle. I slowly turn it and push open the door…

"Boo"

I jump back screaming at the top of my lungs. The man laughs as if it was all some joke. He turns the lights on revealing that it was just Mark. My anger is building up inside of me as I think of something to say.

"Haha… oh man, you should've seen your face [Y/N]" Mark giggles in his oddly deep voice.

"Fuck of idiot" I snap at him, turning my back to him

He manages a few more giggles and hugs me from behind. I turn around and receive his hug.

"God, how long has it been? A year or two?" I say in a slightly calmer voice.

He pauses to think then says, "Two years, Three months and fourteen days. I think" He replies smoothly.

He let's go of me and leans back. I keep my arms on his elbows in a very stiff position.

"If you do that again, I will kill you." I stare into his eyes meaning every word I say.

He stares at me for a bit then shrugs it off and goes to turn on some lights. I'm slightly annoyed he reacted that way before I realize something.

"Hey Mark?" I ask him

"Hmm?" He says as he turns around.

"Why did you go all the way to break plates for all of this?" I ask

"My shelf fell and they fell out. I was too lazy to pick them up so I decided it would be funny to cover up my laziness by pranking you." He says.

I stare at him with my signature "You're seriously that lazy?" look. He chuckles to himself and heads down the stairs with my small, little figure following him.

We clean up his house and turn his furniture over again. The smoke seems to have disappeared for the most part, some still lingering in the darkest places of the room.

"Where's Chica?" I ask, slightly missing her puppy dog eyes.

"I sent her to my friend Ethan's house" He replies.

"Why?"

He looks at me and says, "Wait haven't I told you? We're going to Brighton."

I stare at him for a moment mind completely blank

"Say what now? I didn't sign up for this!" I say putting my hands in the air as a way of defense.

He chuckles. "I was planning on seeing Sean but since what happened with your.. Umm… parents, I have to take you with me."

Slowly a smile grew onto my face, realizing that he was speaking the truth. "Then what are we waiting for? C'mon!"

I run outside where the taxi driver left my bags and haul them in side. Mark stands there chuckling at my excitement. We finish cleaning up and go upstairs to pack his bag. Our flight leaves in two hours for London. We throw our bags into the back of his car. I run up to the passenger's seat and quickly close the door.

The car brings back a lot of old memories from college. Riding back from parties when I was to drunk to even remember my name. Him comforting me in the time of my break ups. And so many more.

Mark hops into the front seat and turns on the ignition. The motor roars to life with the dings of car controls coming to life. I stick my face to the window as I watch Mark's house disappear behind a tree. We make our way through traffic and the airport security. We run as we hear our flight number called on the overhead speakers. As we run, my hand slides across something sharp, causing a cut to form. I ignore it and catch up with Mark who is already in line. We board the plane, and find our seats with ease. The thought of my cut drifts away as I fall asleep watching the ground slip away.

 **Well here it is! A strand of random words that make no freaking sense. I know, my writing is not the best. That's why I need your help! *Que cheesy ad music* With a quick click of a button, you can suggest things to help make my story better. But wait there's more! I won't have a upload schedule due to the fact that i'm in school right now so, yay! Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this!**

 **3 ~3lly**


	2. Chapter 2

**BOO! I'm back! I am gonna try to add a bit more… you know… content. So I'm going to try to make this chapter 1.5k or 2k words long. Probably not going to happen but let's see!**

 **WARNING: MAY BE HEAVILY UNEDITED AGAIN!**

 _ **Mark's POV:**_

I look up from my phone to check on [Y/N]. She's asleep, curled up in a little ball. She's… cute, in a way. It's a wonder why her parents ever left her. They went missing about a week ago. No one in her family could take her for long so, I offered. She seems to have gotten out of her depression phase. She didn't react to the way I said parents earlier.

Ten hours fly by. It's pouring. [Y/N] has woken up at this point staring out the window like a kid looks into a candy store. We leave the airport and immediately head to Brighton.

"Hey Mark?" she mumbles softly next to me.

"Hey [Y/N]?" I say

She chuckles slightly. "Who's your friend again?"

"Sean, but you may know him as Jacksepticeye."

Her eyes widen at the name "We're seeing Sean?! I didn't know it was one of your Youtube friends!"

I chuckle slightly. "Yeah, the one and only. Remember that time you walked in on us facetiming three years ago?"

She hesitates, trying to remember. "I think so… your conversation was really boring I hope you know. But yeah, you two seemed to get along really well." She looked up at me smiling.

I smile back nodding slightly. That was one of the few times we got to talk back then. We just met and hit it off from the beginning. She came into view on the video without me realizing and listened to us for about ten minutes. Sean finally gave in when she started mouthing what I was saying. That was the first time she saw him. I then remember something. Dammit I have to tell her now.

"[Y/N], I- I have to warn you about something."

She looks at me with a confused face. "Yeah?"

"I-If you see Sean or me acting… strange, run. I- I can't tell you why until it happens, which i'm hoping it won't." I say stumbling on my words a bit.

She stares at me and nods slightly looking extremely confused. She leans back into her seat and curls up into a ball looking slightly worried. I have to protect her… I can't let him escape.

 _ **Your POV:**_

Mark's acting protective again. He's extremely paranoid about my safety. I don't really know why.

The rest of the car ride is silent besides the radio playing trending songs from five years ago. I guess the UK is behind on their taste. We drive through multiple little towns, greens flourishing everywhere. I can see why someone would want to live here.

Sean's house looked exactly as I figured. Like every single house here. We step out walking up to the sidewalk staring at it.

"This it?" I ask

"Yeah, c'mon." He says as he walks up to the door

I warily follow him, shuffling my way up there. He knocks and waits a minute. I hear a muffled voice saying, "One sec!" before footsteps make their way to the door. Sean flings the door open. Both the guys just start yelling "HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!". I just stand there laughing and shaking my head. They go on for another ten seconds before laughing and hugging.

"Aww man I haven't seen you since PAX West!" Sean says. He looks over at me and his smile softens.

"You brought [Y/N]?

I'm taken aback by him knowing my name. "You know me?" I ask confused.

"Of course!" He said. "Mark can't stop talking about you ever since he knew you were coming." He side glances at Mark who is slightly embarrassed.

"Well come in! You look fookin freezing." He says with his Irish accent.

We step into his house. It's… pretty cute. In the left room there is a little living room with bookshelves all around, leading into what seems to be his recording studio. It's hard to tell with the door halfway open. On the right there is a kitchen and a bathroom. In the kitchen there is a small wooden dining table and a counter with shelves around it. The bathroom seems to be a total mess with smears all over the mirror. I'm confused by it but decide to shake it off. It's none of my business anyways.

"Sean, I never knew your house was so nice." I say

"Ehh I cleaned it before you got here. It wasn't nearly as nice as it is now." He chuckles. "Your rooms are upstairs."

He leads us upstairs and takes us down to the end of the hallway, stopping at the last two doors to say, "You can choose which rooms you want, they're the same".

I go to open the door on my left to find myself in a room which somewhat resembles mine. A twin sized bed is placed in the upper right hand corner by a window. A lamp table is right next to it with a small lamp and an alarm clock on it. A dresser is on the left side of the room with a small mirror above it. The walls are painted a light yellow with a white trim.

"I call this one!" I yell as I run in jumping onto the bed. Its pretty nice actually. The light blue sheets compliment the yellow wall.

"Hey, I wanted this room!" Mark says playfully.

I chuckle and fall onto the bed as Mark goes into the other room, unpacking his bag. I lay on the bed a bit longer until I notice something in the corner near the dresser. I can't make it out so I get out of the bed and go near it. I'm about a foot away until I realize that it was the smoke I saw in Mark's house earlier today. I doesn't disappear as I get closer to it. I can faintly hear what seems like whispers coming from it. I take a step closer. I can barely make out the whispers saying something. It's as if their warning me. I have a sudden urge to touch it. Despite what a horrible idea that is, I reach my hand with the cut out and let it sit in the smoke. Pain shoots up my arm as I take it out seeing that the cut has turned black. My breathing pace starts to speed up the longer I stare at it. I'm holding back a scream as Sean comes in.

"Hey [Y/N]? You ok?" He says as he watches me hyperventilate in the corner. I can't tell him

"I-I'm fine, j-just a mouse." I say not making him very convinced.

"I swear we got rid of them all" He mumbles. We stand there in silence for a few more seconds until he breaks it

"Hey, want me to help you unpack?" He asks me

"Sure" I head over to my bag and plop it on the bed. I grab about half of my T-shirts and put them in the dresser. I look back at the corner. The smoke has disappeared.

It takes us about ten minutes to put everything in the dresser. When we're done we sit down on the bed.

"God i'm tired what time is it?" I ask him.

He looks over at the clock. "8:30 but it's 11:30 where you are."

"Damn, it's not even lunch." I say. He chuckles at the statement and sits up.

"You can sleep if you want. Mark and I just have to finish up editing some stuff."

"Yeah, I might. Thanks, Sean." I say softly

He smiles saying, "You're welcome," as he closes the door. Leaving me in total darkness.

Sleep overcomes me within the next few seconds. I find myself in a what seems to be empty hallway, besides a few crates here and there. I turn around to find a blank wall right beside me. I walk down the hallway finding a few objects here and there, but nothing to special. I see a baseball bat, an empty mug, and a rolled up carpet. It's as if someone wanted to move into the hallway. I walk for a few more minutes until finding a door. I warily open it to find a small platform leading out into nothing. I step onto it as slowly as my body would let me go. I stare down into the void, wondering how deep it will go. As i'm leaning over the door slams behind me, startling me and causing me to fall. I fall for about a few feet and land on my back, the air escaping out of my lungs. I try to breath in more air but my body won't let me, so I slow down my breathing until it's like i'm almost asleep. Nothing happens for what seems like hours, until the door creaks open. I can't see who but a man like figure hops off of the platform staring directly into my eyes. It wouldn't be as terrifying if it wasn't for the fact that the man had bright red eyes. He chuckles softly at my limp body.

"Did you seriously get hurt falling off that thing?" He says, his deep voice sounding almost similar to Mark's.

I try my best to talk to him but only, "Who a-are y-you?" comes out, making me sound scared.

He chuckles at that, a smirk enveloping on his face. "It doesn't matter darling, what matters is that i'm here. I'm here in you. And there's nothing you can do about it." and with that he disappears. Leaving me lying on my back until I wake up in a sweat.

I look over at my alarm clock to see that it's 10:37 am. I sit up in my bed, my heart still racing.

It's just a dream… right? I don't know at this point.

I get out of my bed carefully and head over to the dresser to get changed. I put on a navy blue hoodie with a white shirt under it, along with some jeans and my hair in a bun. I walk downstairs, my legs feeling like jelly. I barely make it to the kitchen before flopping down onto a chair. Sean seems to be making pancakes.

"Someone decided to get a late start huh?" He says without turning around. I sigh and put my head on the table.

"I had the weirdest dream last night" I mumble. Sean stops and turns around to look at me with a confused face.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing much," I tell him the story and about the man but not what he said.

"Did the man say anything?" He asks worried.

"He chuckled at how 'pathetic' I am and that he's here. That he's in me…" I trail off, noticing what he meant.

Sean's face goes paler than it already is. "D-Did you touch anything weird yesterday? L-Like smoke?" He stutters.

"Yeah, why?"

He runs upstairs to what seems like Mark's room and slams the door. I'm left there alone with pancakes burning on the pan.

 **WOO! 1.8k words! I was originally going to end it when she woke up but I felt the story needed more. So there you go! Hope you enjoyed. Took me a while to make with the limited time I had. My upload schedule will still be wonky and i'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed, and leave suggestions too! I need them seriously. Thanks!**

 **3 ~311y**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry this took forever to make. I had problems with my timing and I couldn't write for a few days. OK with that out of the way enjoy! Added more drama! Btw it's 2k words.**

 _ **Sean's POV:**_

I run into Mark's room slamming the door once I enter.

"YOU SAID HE WAS UNDER CONTROL!" I scream at him. He's still waking up and looks extremely confused.

"Sean, what the hell? It's…" He stares at the clock realizing that it's 10:40 am here.

"YOU SAID-" I stop myself before breathing out, trying to calm myself. "Mark, you said Dark would be in control." At the mentioning of his name, my head goes insane and I get a little dizzy. I try my best to keep my balance.

"What? He is in control. I haven't seen him in about a month or two. Wait…. What happened?" He asks me wearily.

"[Y/N] had a dream with _Him,_ in it. She must've found a place where the smoke lingered. But how? We haven't seen him at my place for a year now. And now everything just happened to be while she's here and I don't kn-"

"SEAN! Chill. It's ok. Dark can't do anything to her. He has to be in a solid form to do any real damage. We just have to hope she stays strong throughout this." Mark says evenly.

My breath was ramping up but it slowed down now as I sit on the floor. God I'm a idiot for not checking the room beforehand.

I hear a faint laugh in the back of my head. A distorted and glitchy voice starts to talk inside of me.

 _Poor Sean, his little guest isn't doing so well._

Shut up you fukin' idiot.

 _Now now, there's no need to be rude. I'm just stating facts. Maybe you wouldn't of snapped if you could accept it._ The voice laughs at this.

Anger starts to ball up inside of me. God, I can't get angry at him, not now atleast. A faint knock is heard on the door. Both of our heads snap in the direction of the noise as [Y/N] enters. She looks worried, as if she has heard our entire conversation.

 _ **Your POV:**_

I heard it all. They both stare at me, Sean on the ground in a panicky mess and Mark calmly sitting on his bed. We stand there in silence for a moment before Mark said, "You heard us huh, [Y/N]?"

My throat starts to swell and I manage a slight nod, tears threatening to come. Sean sighs and stands up and comes next to me. He stares into my eyes. I try to hold back but I can't. Tears stream down my face. I fall into him and he wraps his arms around me. I'm crying into his shoulder. Hiccuping, I manage a few words, "I-I k-knew ab-bout Dark but I-I thought i-it was a joke"

Sean moves his head in Mark's direction I assume for I can't see. "[Y/N], it's ok. You can make it through this" Sean says softly.

I pull away from his shoulder and look him in the eyes. "You can't let him sway you. He will mess with you, don't let him get to you" Sean says calmly but seriously.

I stare into his innocent blue eyes for a minute. I nod and slump back into him. I can't hold my own weight. We fall to the ground sitting there for a few minutes in silence.

He rubs my back slightly saying, "I can't feel my legs, you're on top of them."

I look down to see myself halfway onto both of his legs. "Sorry" I say, quickly scooting off of them. He laughs a bit a sits indian style.

"M-Mark?" I say in a whisper.

"Hmm?" he says.

"How long has Dark… been with you?"

He sighs before replying "Dark… he was nothing more than an idea, created by fans. When I made some skits about me basically going insane, fans came up with the idea. Slowly, as more and more people start to believe in him, he became more and more real. It was subtle at first, in the beginning he just messed with my head, then it grew into him almost taking over my body. He's been growing even more popular since halloween is coming. It only makes him stronger. I haven't seen him for months though". He let himself slump onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "When did you find out though?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "About a year or a half ago." I say

"About the time he was created?"

"Yeah"

He sighs sitting up and holding his head in his hands. "[Y/N], if you do see him again, ignore him. Don't acknowledge him. It only makes him stronger."

I nod. Sean abruptly stands up saying, "Fuck! I forgot to turn off the stove." I could smell smoke coming from the kitchen. He runs downstairs leaving the door open. I can hear him swearing downstairs at the stove. I smile at that idea.

I turn to Mark, asking him, "Was Sean surprised when you told him about Dark?"

"Well, he was surprised in a different way. You'd have to ask him though. He's a little sensitive about it though." He replied evenly.

I lie down, listening to my stomach grumble. Mark must of heard me because he asked, "Do you want to go get something to eat? I saw a cute café down the street."

I smile and nod. We make our way down the hallway when I notice that the swearing has stopped. Mark seems to have noticed to because he slows down. We peek our heads around the wall before the stairwell and notice that the lights have been turned off. We warily make our way down the steps and look into the kitchen. I look up at Mark to see his he has a worried expression on his face. He looks back at me and puts one finger to his lips taking a step forward.

"There's no need to be quiet, I already know you're here." A glitchy voice comes out of nowhere making me yelp. It sounds similar to Sean's but in a way it's not. It laughs at my little yelp. I hear footsteps behind us and whip around to see a glitchy, dark figure. Before I can take it in, it quickly grabs Mark and knocks him out cold. I step back taking in the figure. It's the same height and shape as Sean, with black pants and shirt. Instead of his sky blue eyes, there are green irises with a black background.

"Aww sweetheart, there's no need to be scared. I just didn't want Dark to ruin my few minutes of freedom." He laughs as he drops Mark's body into a cold mess on the ground. He takes a few steps towards me as I take some back. He laughs at my fear of him.

"If you're wondering, I'm not going to hurt you." He said slightly more calmly. I flinch as he reaches into his back pocket and takes out a knife. A smirk appears on his face as he drops it.

"I just want to warn you about something…"

 _ **Sean's POV:**_

Dammit!

I bang on the window with my hand from which I can see through his eyes. He's terrifying her. I can feel the joy of it rushing through his veins. I keep kicking at it as he starts to talk with her calmly. Why the fuck is he even talking with her? God fuck, he's probably planning something.

I hit the wall one more time before sitting down in defeat. When did he get so strong he could take over just like that? I wait for another minute or so until he seems to be done. He walks over to Mark's body and places a finger on his head. Mark immediately wakes up and swings at him with his fist. Anti dodges it smoothly and lets me take over.

 _ **Your POV:**_

They never told me. They never told me about him, about why they're actually here. God, how is it even possible. I look over to see Mark trying to punch Anti. That was his name right? Anti. He immediately disappears and leaves in his place Sean.

I stare at them both for a minute as they talk amongst themselves. I clear my throat. Their heads snap in my direction as I say, "Thanks for telling me Sean. About Anti. And about the fact that Dark can hurt me. Even inside my mind. Real life saver." With that I walk up to the guest room and fall on the bed, with a splitting headache. I hear them come up the stairs and in front of the room but the just stay there. After a few seconds they head back downstairs.

 _ **Mark's POV:**_

 _While knocked out:_

I'm sitting on the chair he left me on. The one he told me his opinion about [Y/N]. I'm in a empty void of blackness once again. I hear a deep laugh and turn around to see Dark, standing there with a 3D outline and a gray suit. I get out of my chair to face him.

"I thought you were better than that. You let your guard down. I knew you were as dumb as you come across to be." He says smoothly.

Confused, I say, "I never let my guard down. I don't even know how I'm here."

He chuckles. "Anti knocked you out. He came from behind you."

I curse under my breath looking at the ground. I dart my eyes back up to him. "Question. You're in [Y/N]'s mind right?"

He nods

"Then can't you take over her?"

He shakes his head slowly. "She's not my host. I can dart from mind to mind, but I can only appear in dreams or in thoughts. I would have to be connected to their soul to be able to take over."

"Could you connect to her soul"

"Only if she allows me" With that he disappears, leaving me in darkness until I wake up.

 _ **Your POV:**_

I stay on my bed as my headache starts to increase. Fuck, has to be a migraine. I turn off the lights and the pain goes away slightly. Why did Sean lie? He lied about me being safe, about me being sane. Why couldn't I have stayed with my cousins? More and more questions fly through my head as I slowly drift off to sleep.

I'm in the same place. The same hallway with the same concrete walls. This is Dark's domain. I make my way down the hallway stopping in front of the baseball bat. It's wooden with a red line running up the side. Could be useful. I pick it up and swing it over my shoulder, continuing my way down the hallway. I soon reach the end and open the door stepping on the platform. I hear piano music in the background. It's a soft jazz like song. I can't tell which song though. The door slams again. I turn around to see it's gone. I turn around and stare below me. Only one way to go. I jump and land at about the same depth as last time. I look back up to see that the platform is gone also. Strange. Not knowing what to do, I walk. I walk for a few minutes, the song growing louder. After a while I come to the source of the music. A small table with a white cloth on it and a candle. The song changes to a similar tone, it's on a different note. I hear something behind me and turn around to see him, staring at me.

 **AND that's it. Sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger. I'm trying my best to make a story. It's not the best I know, though I am improving. Hope you could help me by leaving a review! Thanks!**

 **3 ~311y**


	4. Chapter 4

**How the hell am I still getting views and reviews? I haven't posted in like a month. I'm sorry. I've been having anxiety problems lately and…. Well just enjoy please. BTW If you haven't noticed about all of my ideas come from the amazing author, WriteOutASong. PLEASE read her or his fanfic!**

 _ **Your POV:**_

Dark loomed over me, staring me down with his glowing red eyes. His hair was falling in front of his right eye. I grimaced and swung the bat at him. I aimed it for his shoulder but he caught it, inches away from impact. It then disappears into a swirl of black smoke. I stare at his empty hand in astonishment, then back to mine.

He chuckles softly and takes my hands, spinning me into close dancing position, holding me close to his chest. It takes me a moment to realize what happened before I try to squirm out with no such luck.

"I hope you know I'm not trying to hurt you. But squirming won't help my opinion." He says calmly, a look of almost innocence washes over his face.

I quickly stop squirming as we began to slowly sway with the music. I look down, studying the tips of my bare feet and his shoes. I try to ignore him like Sean told me to do

"Anti told you about what I can do, correct?" He says, looking at me intently.

I nod slightly. "He told me that you _can_ hurt me. Even in my dreams."

"I couldn't do much harm. Speaking of harm, Mark doesn't seem to want you to know about me. He's acting as if he's forgotten who I am. But how could he forget?" He ends it on that, as if he was expecting me to answer.

"Anyhow, I wouldn't want to harm you. Why would I harm such a beautiful creature?"

Beautiful creature? Is this me going insane or him going insane? I stare back at him with a confused and disgusted look. I realize I acknowledged him and internally face-palmed.

"What are you playing at here?" I ask him

He smirks. "Nothing. I just want to tell you a few more things about your so called friends"

Oh god this again. First that Anti guy and now him. Who the fuck can I trust now?

"Fine. But do we have to dance?"

He gives no reply and starts to talk saying, "Listen to Anti. For once he's actually right."

"About what? You being dangerous?"

"No. That you can't trust them."

"Them?" I say skeptically

"Sean and Mark"

I open my mouth to say something but stop. I'm a little bit intrigued. I want him to continue.

He does. "They want you for the views. If people see that they've met a girl, they'll go insane. Fan fictions and ship names will pop up on every corner. People will beg to see more of you. They want you just for popularity."

"But how can you-"

"I'm in Mark's mind [Y/N]." He says flatly but seriously. "I can see his every action, every thought, and every fear."

Dark smiles slightly at the statement. It unnerves me. I notice it's slightly crooked on the right side, making it even more unsettling than it already is. It's entrancing in a way though. I slowly watch as it transforms into a breathtakingly beautiful grin. Slight smile lines appear next to his eyes, which have became a slightly lighter brown. Color seems to flush onto his face, adding a slight liveliness to his appearance. It makes me reach out my hand towards his face. So… beautiful… I snap out of it, withdrawing my hand away from his face. I blush slightly, embarrassed that I even thought of touching him. His face then returns to normal, keeping the same attractive smile.

"You can trust me [Y/N]." His voice drops at least an octave, making it oh so seductive. "I can show you Mark's fears, his every nightmare." His face gets a slightly colder tone along with the room. I shiver a bit in his hands.

"I can tell you his ambitions, everything he ever loved." The music in the background seems to get a little bit lighter with these words. The rooms heats back up to a fairly warm temperature. His face fills back with the same colors it did a moment ago, this time staying and not leaving me with a cold faced demon. He's almost identical to Mark, except for the suit and a slightly crooked nose.

He leans his face in closer to my head. I can feel his warm breath brush across my neck, sending the butterflies in my stomach to take off. "I can also show you what he desires most in this world." He whispers in the lowest voice I've hear him use yet. God this man is sexy.

I can't hold back anymore and I put my hand to his cheek, staring deeply into his chestnut brown eyes. He smiles and spins me around in time with the music.

 _ **Dark's POV:**_

Hook line and sinker. Such easy bait. She just has to let me in now. From there my plan will unfold.

 _ **Your POV:**_

We dance for a few more minutes. I rest my head on his shoulder as we rock back in forth in time with the music. My eyes are about to close when I feel something warm brush across my forehead. Dark's lips slightly peck my face, leaving a warm sensation that spreads throughout my body.

I smile slightly before I began to shake, as if someone was physically moving me. I stare up at Dark as he looks at me with a slight grimace. I call out his name but here nothing come out of my lips.

I awake to find myself lying in my bed. I see a blurry figure above and can't really make out who it is, before seeing a green blob on top of their head. Sean stands above me, giving me a worried expression.

"[Y/N]! God, don't fookin' scare me like that!" He says frantically.

I rub my eyes and stare at him, his face becoming clearer.

"What?" I ask in a tired voice.

"You started screamin' at the top of your fookin' lungs." He says before leaning back away from my face.

I sit up in my bed, giving him a confused look.

"Where you dreaming about Dark again?" He asks

I don't want to tell. I remember what Dark said about Sean, that he wanted you for the views…

"Yeah, but he danced with me. We did some sort of slow dance, and at one point he turned into Mark. I don't really remembered what happened towards the end."

I remembered every single detail.

He sighs and stares at the ceiling. "God Mark can't keep anything under control." he mumbles under his breath.

"Sean? D-Does that mean something?"

He sighs and comes to sit next to me, making the bed frame creek. His green hair glows brighter than ever in the morning sun beaming through my window.

"Look [Y/N], I-I can't really tell you how these things work without you…" He drifts off staring into space. He snaps back and sighs again, in the exact same tone. "I wish I can tell you but I don't want to endanger your life. Just know what's happening isn't normal. I can't tell you what to do in this situation. This is something you have to figure out for yourself." He leaves it at that, staring deeply into my eyes with his sky blue irises.

I nod, slowly taking in what he said. Not normal. I've been getting that a lot lately. Can't I be normal for once? I get up along with Sean and walk downstairs with him. I'm greeted by what seems to be lunch. Fuck. I forgot I fell asleep right after I woke up. God, if I wasn't alone at first, I'm sure as hell now.

 _ **Sean's POV:**_

 _Time skip (Two hours):_

WHAPOOSH! "TOP O' THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES! My name is jacksepticeye!" I start off with. Another video on Overwatch. How I miss the game! I can hardly wait to play it again. I quickly say my intro and begin playing. I play for a bit on my own before I hear something in the back of my head. A glitchy laugh increases every second before talking.

 _Tsk Tsk Tsk. I thought you were better at this game, clearly not._

Fuck.

 _Maybe if you let me play for a bit? For good ol' times sake?_

Pfft! In your fukin' dreams. As if I would let you take over a video.

 _Sean, you know you have to let me out eventually. I can't be in here forever. Might as well make it now._

I can feel him smile as he begins to laugh again, causing me to die. I realize I haven't been saying much so I begin to talk again, "Fuck! I got distracted. Imma get em'! You watch!" I laugh a bit, swinging back into a happy Jack.

 _ **Mark's POV:**_

 _Around the same time:_

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier, and I'm here! I made it to the dreary place you people call…" I make a dramatic wave with my hand "IRELAND!" I talk for a bit about my travels and how it's been so far before moving onto the actual tour. I showed them first the living room, the most bland thing to exist in my mind. I move to the kitchen, the bathroom, etc. It takes a while but I make it upstairs. I show them my room, explaining how I will set up my recording "studio".

I had to ask [Y/N] before hand if she wanted to be in the video. She agreed as long as I kept it quick, with her name only. I walk up to her door and knock.

"[Y/N]! I IS RECORDING AND YOU MUST BE REVEALED TO THE WHOOOOLE WORLD!"

 _ **Your POV:**_

I chuckle slightly and reply, "NOOO! MY IDENTITY SHALL BE REVEALED! THE PAIN!"

The door bangs open and I see Mark standing there with a small camera aimed at me. I hiss and hide my face with my hands, before laughing. He laughs to. Dear lord his laugh is low. Why haven't I noticed until this point?

"This is [Y/N]! She's been my best friend since we were… God knows how old."

I wave and smile at the camera. "He's annoyed me every single day of my life"

His smile widens and he leaves the room, reverse… gyrating… his way out. God that's a weird man

 _ **Sean's POV:**_

 _Another time skip (Three hours or so?)_

I sigh as I finish the last video of the day. An hour of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Damn, was it fun. I stretch out my back and I hear another giggle, which I've been hearing the entire recording session.

Anti, chill. You couldn't stop laughing. You know how much that annoys me.

 _Oh, I'm well aware._

Whatever. Just when do you want to come out? An hour or two? Or after we eat?

I hear him chuckle before creepily saying,

 _Now…_

Everything goes black.

 **Cliff hanger yay… Don't expect much from me anytime soon. I've been having serious writers block. I still love to write this but it's hard. I'll try. Thanks to the few people who left a review. It helped me through this entire chapter, motivating me. Thanks.**

 **3 ~ 311y**


End file.
